


When You Let Her Go [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Pretty things, RPBB2016, Romance, SPNRarePairBigBang2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6536959">When You Let Her Go</a>" by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_the_Night">Rose_of_the_Night</a></p><p>Fic summary: The world in which Jo wakes up after she’s been in a coma is scarred and has only nearly averted the Apocalypse. When she returns from college and decides to go back hunting, the world isn’t the same. Neither is Dean when she sees him again after five years.<br/>A case leads Jo to Dean when she thinks he’s dead, but he is alive and a demon. Fortunately, Sam has a cure.<br/>Now Dean and Jo have to battle the demons of the past. It’s a mess of emotions and in the end the encounter with the demon helps Jo figure out at least some of it or maybe just the most important one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Let Her Go [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaemonRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/gifts).



_Title Art_

 

_Crowley_

 

_Forgiveness_


End file.
